In the retail trade it is important to display the merchandise in such a fashion that it can be readily examined by the customer and yet provide a measure of protection to the article itself and discourage pilferring. Blister packs and skin packs wherein the articles of merchandise are encapsulated between a clear plastic sheet and a relatively large card are ideal for this purpose, and these types of packages are thus widely used for the point of purchase display of small items of merchandise.
When a blister-packed item is purchased and these types of packages are thus widely used for the point of purchase display of small items of merchandise.
When a blister-packed item is purchased as a gift, it must ordinarily be placed in a box of proper dimensions and then enclosed in wrapping paper suitable for the occasion. In some cases only the wrapping paper is used, but the resulting package is usually unattractive. In either case, however, it is necessary to purchase or otherwise obtain the additional wrapping material.